Bloodlust
by BlackDeath159
Summary: Dominic Anderson is a dhampire, half witch, half vampire, and 2 years younger than the Golden Trio. Adopted and raised by muggles, she somehow winds up in Slytherin house, along with Astoria Greengrass who becomes her best friend. This is her life.
1. The Hogwarts Express

Quite obviously, I own nothing.

"Come on, little sister, you're going to be late." A soft chuckle sounded from behind Dominic as she was dragged through Kings Cross station by Jonathon, her older brother. At sixteen, he towered over eleven-year-old Dominic, and he looked a bloody menace in his full Goth getup. It was the only thing he could wear in public that didn't get him overly funny looks for being fully covered in the summer. Because of his sensitive skin, he had to pile on the layers and sunscreen, and wear special sunglasses to protect his sensitive eyes from the sun. Such was the curse of being a vampire. She supposed he was lucky he was a pure-blooded born, instead of a turned, because otherwise he wouldn't be able to go out in the sun at all.

Their parents followed behind the two, her father pushing a trolley with her trunk on it, as well as a good sized messenger bag that Dominic would be keeping with her on the train. There was also a strange basket Jonathan had retrieved from the neighbors just as they were leaving, and had refused to tell Dominic what was in it. Her mother was laughing at her adopted son's antics, shaking her head lightly. They reached platforms 9 and 10, but absolutely nowhere could Dominic see a platform 9 ¾. Nervous, she checked her ticket again. Sure enough, the words:

"The Hogwarts Express

Platform 9 ¾

September 1st

11:00 A.M."

were written on it, and for the first time, Dominic began to wonder if this was all some kind of ridiculously elaborate practical joke.

"Excuse me, Miss?" Dominic looked up to see her brother addressing two girls, one of which appeared to be about Dominic's age, the other a couple years older. They were both pushing trolleys with trunks similar to Dominic's, and the elder had an owl caged on top of hers. Both girls were looking up at Jonathan with wide eyes, as though the prospect of being addressed in a crowded train station was alarming. Dominic noted a man and woman not far behind them giving Jonathan weary looks. "Can you tell us how to get to Platform 9 ¾?" Relief seem to sweep through entire family, and the younger girl gave Dominic, who was not ashamed to say that she was hiding behind her brothers long legs and billowy trench coat, an appraising look.

"Your first year, too?" Dominic nodded, smiling shyly at the other girl. She positively beamed back at her. "I'm Astoria. Astoria Greengrass. This is my sister, Daphne. Those are my parents." Astoria looked at Dominic as though she was expecting something, though Dominic couldn't guess what until Jonathan tugged her forward by her hand, sighing.

"Go on, then," he coaxed. Dominic shifted. She didn't like having attention on her unless she was on stage in a group, anonymous.

"Um. I'm Dominic Anderson," she managed to murmur out, "and this is my brother, Jonathan, and my parents." This last bit was said a bit louder as she gestured to the others, eager for the attention to no longer be on her. Astoria grinned at her. Daphne cleared her throat.

"Well, now that that's settled, follow us to get to the platform." They did, and Astoria reached out and took Dominic's hand, pulling her along as both sets of parents fell into step next to each other.

"So," she heard the other man say, "You're muggles." She heard a soft chuckle from her father as her mother responded.

"That we are, Mr. Greengrass. Might I say that your daughters both have lovely names. Not that I don't love Dominic's name, but it wasn't what I would have chosen for her." She must have received confused looks to the comment, because she continued, "Both her and Jonathan are adopted, you see. We didn't get her until she was three, and then it was too late to change her name without causing the poor child a great deal of confusion. She's always been a delight, and it wasn't a surprise at all when we found out."

"Well," said Daphne, cutting off the adult's conversation, "This is it." They were standing in front of a brick wall between platforms 9 and 10. Dominic looked up at the other girl like she was completely nuts, until Astoria tugged her forward, pushing her into the wall. She was about to turn and knock the girl on her bum when she noticed that there was a giant, bright red train in front of her. She turned around just in time to see Astoria walk through the wall behind her. The girl grinned and winked at her.

"I'll go get us a compartment," she giggled, heading towards the train, weaving through the throng of people around it. Dominic looked back at the wall as Jonathan, followed by Daphne and the four adults all came through. Daphne frowned at her.

"Where's my sister?"

"She said she was going to get a compartment." Daphne rolled her eyes.

"Of course she did." She turned and headed off in the same direction as her sister, her parents following behind her. Dominic and her family followed as well, and together the group found Astoria fairly quickly. Dominic and her family loaded her things on the train, and she took the messenger bag. Jonathan handed her the basket.

"Don't open it till the trip starts, okay?" He looked over at Astoria. "Look after her if you can, will you? She doesn't make friends easy." Astoria grinned and nodded at him. The whistle blew, signaling that students needed to get on the train or they were going to be left behind. Dominic accepted kisses from her family and followed Astoria onto the train.

"I managed to get us a decent compartment, follow me." Dominic nodded, and soon found herself sitting across from Astoria in a pleasantly roomy compartment that should easily fit 6, along with Daphne. She sat the basket from her brother down on the floor, and pulled the messenger bag over her head before letting it land lightly next to it, looking out the window just in time to see the station disappear from view, and suddenly they were speeding through the English countryside. A few moments passed before the compartment door was opened and a thin, good looking black boy around Daphne's age was standing there. Dominic noted that he was well dressed, his clothing made of high quality fabric, as he leaned out the door and murmured something to whomever was behind him. He turned to Daphne.

"Do you mind if we join you? Everywhere else is full. I'm trying to keep Draco from terrorizing first years for their seats." Daphne giggled, blushing, and shook her head. Astoria rolled her eyes. He settled into the seat next to Dominic, directly across from Daphne and smiled at her, as two others followed him into the compartment. One was a blond boy with flashing grey eyes and what looked like a permanent sneer plastered across his face, the other was a pug faced girl with dark hair and eyes, who grinned at Daphne and settled in next to her. The boy settled into the seat next to the door. The ride continued in relative calm as the four upperclassmen talked about classes, students, and teachers; and what they thought would happen to the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this year. Dominic learned by listening in that the blond boy was called Draco Malfoy, the girl was Pansy Parkinson, and the good looking black boy was Blaise Zabini. At one point during their conversation, she noted a chain with a small, green gemmed pendant hanging from his neck.

She picked up her bag, flipping open the top and began to shift through it. She pulled out a tin, shook it once, and realized that it was her cookies. Smiling happily, she tugged the top off and picked one up, biting into it. Peanut butter chocolate chip. They were the cookies that Dominic and her mom had made a couple days ago. Dominic loved them. She held the tin out to Astoria, who look surprised, but took two, handing one to her sister. Dominic moved the tin in front of Blaise, drawing his attention. He looked down at her.

"For me?" he asked. Smiling in what she hoped was a disarming manner, she nodded, and when he took a cookie, she leaned around him to offer to Pansy and Draco. They looked at each other and shrugged, each picking up a cookie. She gave them the same smile she'd given Blaise before settling back into her seat. She set the bag back on the floor and looked at the basket, which had shifted slightly. Frowning, she passed the tin to Astoria, who held onto it while Dominic undid the clasp holding it shut. Lifting the lid, she gasped in delight. Inside was a small, black and white puff ball of a kitten. It was mostly black, with a white belly and paws, and Dominic could hardly see its face and ears for the long, poufy hair that seemed to stand straight up. Gently, she lifted the small cat up, cradling it to her chest as she picked up the note that had been in the basket with it.

Sis,

Congratulations on going to your new school, I knew you were meant for something special.

This is Pixie. He'll also answer to a series of 3 clicks. (Yes, it's a male, I had him checked when I got him.) I know you always wanted one, but with Mom's allergies, it wasn't possible until now. That's why I had the neighbors keep him until today. The shop owner said that he's just weaned from his mom's milk, so don't worry about a special diet or anything. His hair should settle down soon, but I should warn you: He licks. All the time.

Again, good luck at school, make us proud.

Johnny Boy

Still grinning, she looked up to notice that the other occupants of the compartment were staring at her. She shifted, uncomfortable with the attention, and jumped slightly when something rough passed over her hand. She looked down just in time to see the kitten licking her hand like it was the most delicious thing ever and gigged. Astoria stood, moved the basket from in front of Dominic, and knelt in front of her. Gently, she reached out and stroked the kitten's head, and soon, it was emitting loud purrs that vibrated through its entire body and Dominic's. Both girls giggled at the tiny creature. It was undeniably adorable. Soon enough, the girls asked the boys to leave (or at the very least, turn around) so they could change, and did the same for the boys. Draco said something about finding Crabb and Goyle and left. The remainder of the group settled back into their seats and passed the cookie tin around. Pansy and Blaise both remarked that the cookies were good, and asked Dominic where she got them, raising their eyebrows when she murmured that she'd made them herself.

"My parents have house elves, so I'm completely useless when it comes to anything domestic. I do draw though," was Pansy's response, and Daphne and Astoria both admitted to the same home situation.

"Mom taught me to embroider, actually," said Daphne, "and I find I rather enjoy it. It's relaxing." Astoria shuddered. "She's no good at it, keeps sticking herself with the needle. Seems to like knitting okay though." The last comment received a small shrug, and the conversation moved on. "What hobbies do you have, Blaise. You don't seem to play Quidditch much." Blaise shrugged.

"I like to write, and I play piano when I have the opportunity." Daphne grinned at him, her eyelashes fluttering slightly.

"I'd love to hear you play sometime." Dominic and Astoria looked at each other and went back to petting Pixie. Once or twice, Blaise reached over and stroked the tiny cat's head, earning a few extra loud purrs for his efforts. Dominic smiled up at him. She was a firm believer that cats knew good people from bad, and anyone that had the approval of her cat was okay in her book.  
>Suddenly the train stopped. Dominic frowned at the confused looks on the older students faces. Were they not at the school yet? Pixie let out a strange yowling sound, and attempted to burrow as far into Dominic as he could. She curled around him, an unsettling chill creeping into her bones.<p>

She heard a terrible, horrified whisper of "_Dementors"_ from Pansy, and then one of Blaise's arms wrapped over her shoulder, pressing himself to her as close as he could. She stiffened, not use to the touch of others, until she noticed Daphne and Pansy gathering close, Daphne wrapping herself protectively around Astoria, who was huddled into Dominic's knees, and Pansy pressed herself close to both Daphne and Blaise. A dark figure opened the compartment door, and a voice Dominic didn't know filled her ears.

"_**No**__, I don't want to hold it, get the damn thing away from me. I never want to lay eyes on it again. No doubt it's a monster, just like it's __**beast**__ of a father._"

Then the voice was fading and the black cloaked figure was gliding away. She heard a panicked cry from further down the train, and her stomach tried to revolt as Blaise pulled away from her and picked up the cookie tin.

"These will have to do," he murmured and started handing a couple to everyone. Still cold and stomach still rolling, she tried to refuse them.

"Just eat a couple," Pansy coaxed kindly from around her own cookie, "the chocolate in them will make it all better. I promise. Whenever my mum and I go to visit my uncle in Azkaban, she always gives me chocolate afterword and I feel better. The biscuits are all we have right now, so we have to make due." If only to make them all stop bothering her, she took a couple and nibbled on them. Pansy was right, as soon as she swallowed the chocolate, warmth settled back through her, but her stomach didn't settle. She checked on Pixie and found the kitten to be asleep, so she placed him back in the basket she'd received him in. As the door opened and Draco and two larger boys came into the compartment, each taking two cookies before Blaise covered the tin and placed it into her bag for her after nod of approval, she decided against telling these strangers that the problem hadn't been the Dementor, but the newfound knowledge that her birth mother wasn't dead, that she'd simply not been wanted. After all, nice as they seemed, what was to keep them from hating her as well.


	2. The Sorting

Soon enough the train was pulling into the station at Hogsmead, and they were disembarking the train. At Daphne, Pansy, and Blaise's insistence, she left her things where they were.

"FIRST YEARS THIS WAY! FIRST YEARS FOLLOW ME!" Dominic turned towards the voice and followed Astoria towards it. It led to a man so big she had to look straight up to see his face. He had long, thick, wiry black hair and full beard, and was dressed in what appeared to be animal skins. He led them out of the quiet village to a lake, where a cluster of small boats sat just off the docks. "Alrigh' now, four ta a boat, then."

Dominic managed to get into a boat with Astoria and a stuck up looking boy she introduced as Theodore Nott, Jr. Astoria apparently called him 'Theo' for short, and had known him since they were little. From what Dominic could tell, he was absolutely smitten with Astoria, and, judging from the sneer her gave her when she first attempted to climb into the boat with them before Astoria introduced them, he didn't like Dominic. Astoria had batted her eyes at him and explained sweetly that Dominic's older brother had asked her to look after Dominic, so Dominic **had** to ride with them. Nott caved quickly and even relented to Dominic sitting next to Astoria. Astoria settled into the little boat happily, arms wrapped securely around one of Dominic's Another boy joined them, but neither Astoria or Nott knew him and he didn't say anything.

Once all the students were safely into the boats, the big man stepped into one of his own and the entire fleet began moving across the lake.

"Yeh'll be gettin' yer firs' look a' the castle jus' 'round this bend," came the big man's voice several minutes later.

"Bloody moron can't even speak properly," she heard Nott mutter from his seat behind her. Astoria gave him a cross look from over her shoulder, but didn't say anything. "Sorry, Astoria." The boats rounded the corner.

Dominic's gasp was one of many uttered. The castle was beautiful, a large, dark patch against the vast, star strewn sky. Windows seemed to glow with golden light, and for some reason Dominic was sure epic stories had taken place within its stony walls. She stared up at it in awe before stealing a glance at Astoria, who grinned over at her before she continued to gaze up at the structure.

Once the boats ere docked and all the students had clamored out onto the docks, the big man led them up what Dominic could only describe as a crap ton of stairs. The thought struck her as she was climbing that the trek to all of her classes (which were, with Dominic's luck, likely all at opposite ends of the large school) would likely keep her from gaining any weight. That, coupled with her daily workout routine (which she supposed she'd likely have to cut back to three times a week to ensure she got all her school work done) she'd have to eat twice her usual amount, plus an insane amount of sugary snacks just to keep her weight where it was. This school was going to turn her into a pig. When they reached the top of the mountain of stairs, Dominic supporting a slightly wheezing Astoria, she noted that she was the only one who didn't seem even the slightest bit winded. Nott gave her a dirty look. The big man led them to a set of impressive looking, heavy oak doors and knocked.

The door opened and revealed a tall woman in emerald green robes, dark hair in a severe bun, and a stern face. She said something quietly to the big man before motioning to the first years to follow her. They did, and were led into a smaller room and told to fix their appearances as much as possible while another woman looked them over. After she was done, they'd be led into the Great Hall where they'd be sorted in front of the entire school.  
>She left the room while the other woman, Madam Pomfrey, Began looking them over. When she came to Dominic and Astoria, offering them chocolate 'to rid any lingering effects from the Dementor,' Astoria explained that they'd had the biscuits, and the woman moved on to Nott. Soon enough the woman finish and the stern looking one returned.<p>

"Single file, if you please." They obeyed, and she led them through the large entrance hall into another large room, filled with five large tables and many students and staff. At the front of the room was a 3 legged stool with a ragged looking hat on it. Dominic watched in shock as the seam of the brim seemed to rip open and it began to sing. The song wasn't one she'd ever heard before, and it didn't always rhyme properly, but it was about the four houses of the school, the traits each founder preferred, and how they were to be sorted. Once it was finished, the stern woman unrolled a piece of parchment and stood next to the stool.

"When I call your name, come forward and sit on the stool. Anderson, Dominic!" Of course, Dominic thought as she stepped forward from her place behind Astoria. I would be first. Calm as she could, she walked to the front and sat on the stool. The woman placed the old hat on her head.

'_Hmm... Well this is interesting._' Dominic jumped when the voice echoed through her head. '_I think you're the first dhampire we've ever had._'

We're normally slaughtered at birth, deemed to be too dangerous.

'_You don't seem to be. Never experienced the rage._'

My brother thinks my father's probably a pure-blood born, like himself.

'_That doesn't say where we should put you. Let's see... You have the bravery for Gryffindor, coming to a school where you could be found out.' _Dominic could feel the hall shift as the hat deliberated._ 'You're smart, able to cover your tracks and hide it. You're loyal to those you care about. Loyal enough to do whatever it takes to protect them..._'

I think I'd like Slytherin.

'_And why is that?_'

She thought of the people she'd met on the train and their uniforms.

'_Ah, well, if you're sure-_'

"SLYTHERIN!"

There was loud applause from the Slytherin table as the hat was removed from her head and she hopped off the stool and headed towards their table. She sat next to a tall, thin boy with dark hair and a look about him as though someone in his family had mated a mountain troll.

Several names later, and Astoria's name was called. Dominic sat up and stared at the hat. There was silence for about a minute before-  
>"SLYTHERIN!"<p>

Grinning, Astoria waited until the hat was gone before hopping up and practically skipping to the seat next to Dominic. The other girl threw her arms around Dominic, who lightly hugged her back.

Several more names were called before Nott joined them at the "SLYTHERIN!" table, sitting directly across from the girls. Soon the sorting was finished and an older wizard in pale blue robes and half-moon spectacles stood.

"Bippity, boppity, boo!" Dominic blinked, confused as to why the old man was quoting _Cinderella_, and then food appeared before her. She grinned. Oh, this was definitely her kind of place.

She loaded her plate beyond full and began eating.

"You do know the food isn't going anywhere, Anderson, don't you?" She didn't look up from her food, doing a double check of everything she ate to make sure there wasn't any shellfish in it. She was deathly allergic.

"Oh, yes it is, Nott. It's going into my belly." Nott's upper lip drew back into a sneer.

"Well, if you want to gain a bunch of weight, be my guest." She snorted, rolling her eyes at him. She was always more expressive of herself around food and animals.

"Between my natural metabolism, workout regimen, and all the walking I'm going to have to do to get to my classes, I'm not going to gain weight." She took a swig of pumpkin juice. Nott opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by the boy next to Dominic.

"Leave it, Nott. She's athletic and needs to eat to keep up her energy. You'll notice the quidditch players do the same." Nott's mouth snapped shut and he nodded. Dominic grinned up at the boy in thanks and turned back to her food. Feeling eyes on her, she turned to see Astoria gaping at her, looking for all the world like a fish out of water. Dominic shifted.

"What?"

"What?" Astoria echoed. "What, you ask? I spend all day trying to get you to open up and Theo manages it by insulting your eating habits. It's... it's not right. Not right at all." Dominic chuckled, and Astoria's eyes bugged.

"It has nothing to do with Nott, Astoria. I'm always more open about myself around food... and animals." Astoria deflated. Dominic grinned at her. "Besides. We're going to be roommates now, you'll have plenty of time to get me to open up." This seemed to cheer her up as she brightened and sat up. "Now eat up. This is really good." And with that she went back to eating. Soon her plate was empty and all the food on the table disappeared... to be replaced with desserts of different kinds. She grinned happily She'd always had a major sweet tooth. "Best. School. Ever." She vaguely was aware of Astoria giggling, the boy chuckling, and Nott sneering at her as she loaded her plate again. She **loved** her metabolism.

Soon enough that plate was empty too, and she was patting her bell, feeling contentedly full. After a brief speech from the headmaster about banned items, the Forbidden Forest, and the Dementors, they were released to bed. Dominic stood, linked arms with Astoria and followed her new housemates to the dungeons. The password was given ("Dragona") and they all clamored into the Common Room. She vaguely listened to the prefect explaining to her, Nott, and Astoria where they were and how to get to their rooms, nodding appropriately, and then headed up the girls staircase with Astoria. They came to a door marked **1st Years** and they entered.

The room was circular, and had two four poster beds with green curtains at opposite ends of the room. Someone had brought their things to the room, and their trunks sat at the foot of the beds. Dominic's bag and basket were on top of hers, and Pixie was lying on her bed, purring happily.  
>Dominic moved the basket and bag, rooting through her trunk for her nightgown and toothbrush, changing quickly so Astoria wouldn't see the scars from the training she'd started with Corning, Inc as a child. Once the nightgown was floating around her knees she moved into the adjourned bathroom and brushed her teeth.<p>

Soon both girls were settled comfortably into their beds, Dominic cuddling with Pixie. Drawing the curtains around her bed, she passed out.


	3. The Friend and the Professor

The next day dawned bright and early, and found Dominic up and dressed and headed towards the Great Hall for breakfast, while Pixie curled up with Astoria, who was dead to the world. Dominic guessed that this was fair. It was, after all, Saturday.

She reached the Great Hall with little difficulty. There were only two students from her house there. 'Theo' Nott and a boy who looked a lot like him. Sighing, she sat in front of them and began to load up her plate.

"Anderson," came the grumpy voice of Nott. She ignored him in favor of the bacon she'd just taken a bite of. She hummed in pleasure. "Anderson." This time she looked up at him. "Did we say you could sit with us?" She swallowed her food.

"I don't believe I asked your permission. As it is, Astoria's still sleeping and I don't like to eat alone." She began to hack up her eggs. "You're the only one I know in the house who's up. You're stuck with me. Brother or cousin." Nott blinked.

"What?" She gestured to the other boy.

"Is he your brother or cousin?" She sopped up the yokes of her eggs with her toast and bacon and began to dig in.

"Brother, why?" She swallowed and shrugged.

"You guys look alike. I thought I'd ask before I make any assumptions and call him the wrong name." She took another bite of food and chewed thoughtfully. "So what's his first name?" Nott's eyes narrowed.

"Why?" She rolled her eyes, continuing to eat for a minute, well aware of the eyes of both boys trained on her.

"Can't just call you both 'Nott,' now can I? Cause too much confusion." The brother's shifted. Finally the older one spoke.

"Thomas. I'd actually prefer you call me 'Nott,' since I'm you're upperclassmen. Why don't you call my brother 'Theo,' that's what his friends do." She blinked up at the boy, giving him a look that quite plainly said she thought he was an idiot.

"Because he's not my friend... Or at least, I'm not his. We've done nothing but argue since we met." Thomas shrugged.

"All the same, it'd be awkward if you called me by my given name. There are only three of you this year, so it's probably best that you learn to be friends." She sighed, but grudgingly agreed with the older boy. Shrugging, she dug into her food heartily.

"Well, Anderson, what do you plan to do today?" She thought about it for a second.

"Work out, I guess. I didn't get the chance yesterday." The elder Nott frowned.

"What about the stairs?" Theo snorted.

"Didn't even wind her." Nott's eyebrow's raised. Dominic shrugged.

"What about you?" Before either of them could answer, a voice behind Dominic chimed in.

"That is going to take so much getting used to." Dominic's eyes widened and she looked behind her. "Hey, Dom." Anthony Carmichael was the only person who'd ever given her a nickname outside of her family. He'd always been friendly towards her. And he was wearing Gryffindor Red.

Dominic had not been in the wizarding world long, but she'd understood quickly that Gryffindors and Slytherins did not mix well. They were rival houses and as a general rule, hated each other.

He glared at her housemates, who glared back. He smiled at her and sat down.

"Finally opening up after all these years, huh? Well, I guess you had to hide what you were just as much as I did." She turned away and began eating quickly again. He frowned. and touched her shoulder. "Dom..."

"Go back to your own table, Carmichael." He glared up at Nott. "It's obvious the girl doesn't want to talk to you." A wild look covered his face.

"That's not true! Is it, Dom!" He whirled to look back at her, pleading her to say it wasn't with his eyes. Instead of answering, she continued eating. This was not a situation she appreciated. "Dom?" She sighed. If she said it was, she would be losing her oldest and first friend. But if she said it wasn't, she would be forever hated by her own housemates. She chose neutrality.

"I'd like to spend some time with my housemates, Tony." His face crumpled. "I do plan on working out later; do you want to join me?" His face lit back up before smirking at the Nott's and leaving. She went back to eating.

"The hell was that?" Theo looked furious. At that moment, Astoria sat down next to Dominic, Pixie perched on her shoulder.

"Theo!" Theo gave her an apologetic look. "What was what?" Theo glared at Dominic. Not was joining him.

"Anderson here just agreed to 'work out' with Anthony Carmichael." Astoria frowned, handing Pixie over to Dominic, who sat hi in her lap and continued to eat. "She called him 'Tony!'" Astoria turned to look at her.

"How do you know Carmichael?" Dominic frowned, looking between the three of them.

"Mrs. Carmichael was one of the nurses present when I was born. Tony and I grew up together. Mom would watch him sometimes when the Carmichael's couldn't get a sitter. He was my first friend. My only friend." All three of them sat there, shocked.

"Mrrrreep!" Dominic looked down at the kitten on her lap, grinning. She started petting him while she ate. The others were still staring at her. Other members of the house were filtering, still sleepy. Dominic finished eating and stood.

"Well, I'm gonna go change and work out. I'll be in an empty classroom if you want to try looking for me." With that, she started back towards Slytherin house.

Thomas Nott stared after the girl walking away from them. She looked so much like his mother; he wondered why his little brother didn't see it. The thought had hit him the night before, when she'd stepped forward to be sorted, that she might be the little girl his mother had given up. The signs were there.

His mother had always told him that in a moment of weakness, when she'd thought that maybe she'd keep the little girl, she'd started calling her Dominic. The girl was Theo's age, and Nott blood would explain why she'd been sorted Slytherin. Especially since she'd been raised by muggles. Because his mother was pretty sure muggles had adopted his sister. He glanced at his brother, who was talking to Astoria, completely oblivious that his twin was probably in this school... or that he had a twin in the first place.

Tommy wondered momentarily if he should write his mother and tell her what he'd found. No, he thought, this would only hurt her. She'd been fragile since she'd given up his sister, constantly regretting giving up the only girl she'd likely ever birth to. His father? Tommy didn't know how Theodore Nott, Sr felt about the little girl his mother had been forced to conceive. He knew his father didn't blame her- She'd been under threat. Cooperate, or her life and the life of her one and a half year old son would be forfeit.

Yes, he decided. He would write to his father. His father would know what to do. Until then, he would wait.

Anthony Carmichael glared over at the Slytherin table... again. Couldn't those foolish see that Dominic Anderson belonged to him? She always had. Since they were kids.

He had decided when he was four, she was three, that he didn't care if she was a muggle and he was a wizard, he was going to marry her when they grew up. After all, his dad was a wizard, and his mom a muggle, and they were happy. And with that four-year-old logic, he had set about to woo the 'fair princess.' He had become her first friend, and as far as he'd known, her only one.

He'd been shocked when her name had been called at the sorting. Seeing her tiny figure, long, straight black hair, and, finally, slate blue eyes, he'd been overjoyed. He'd held his breath as the hat took forever to sort her. 'Please be Gryffindor,' he'd pled silently. 'Please be Gryffindor.' The hat's call of 'Slytherin' had crushed his heart. Still, he told himself, there was hope. Opposites attract, right?

He had been even more hurt when he saw her in the Great Hall, happily chatting away with the Nott brothers while eating. Didn't she know who and what their father was? He'd approached and spoken to her, only to be told off by the brothers. Dammit, she was his; he could talk to her if he wanted. She'd crushed his heart, asking him to leave, but she'd glued it back together by asking him to work out with her. He loved just watching her work out. She usually danced, and she was a lovely dancer. She had a lot of grace to her.

He'd left, as she'd asked. He'd heard the younger Nott question her, only to be interrupted by another, female voice. From the safety of his house table, he watched as Astoria Greengrass sat next to her, handing her a strange, black and white fluff ball that had been on Greengrass's shoulder. Anthony approved of the Greengrass girl. She was a girl, and therefore not a threat to him. He watched as she, too, questioned Dominic about him. He was pleased by Dominic's answer. Pleased that he was her first friend. Someday he would be more. He watched as she stood, bidding her companions a good day, while she went to work out. He glared again at the older Nott, who stared after her with a strange look on his face. Anthony fought the urge to walk over and threaten the older boy, and left. He decided to sit in the Entrance Hall and wait for her to finish changing, since he didn't know where the Slytherin common rooms were.

When he saw her come up from one of the dungeon halls, he grinned and called out to her. She smiled back at him and found an empty classroom.

When she re-exited the dungeons, Dominic found Tony waiting for her. She smiled at him and led him to the nearest empty classroom. The desks and chairs were all pushed out of the way, leaving her the perfect empty space for her workout. She looked over Tony's outfit and frowned.

"Can you fight in that?" She gestured to her own yoga pants and tank top. He was in a T-shirt and jeans. He shrugged at her.

"'T'll have to do. We sparring?" She nodded and he grinned. "'Kay, then. Can we agree on no throwing to the floor? It's stone and I don't fancy explaining the bruises to my roommates." She chuckled and nodding, moved to the center of the room after setting Pixie on the ground under a stack of desks. Hopefully, he wouldn't get hurt there.

She and Tony squared off, sizing each other up. They'd only been going at it for 20 minutes before they were interrupted. A cold, sneering voice echoed through the room, and Tony lept away from her. She, on the other hand, did not drop her stance or guard.

"What, may I ask, is going on here?"

"P-professor Snape! Sir! We're- uh- that is to say- um-"

"We're in the middle of a sparring match. Would you like to watch?" She glanced at the teacher out of the corner of her eye. Greasy black hair that hung limp around his face, dark eyes, and black, billowy, bat-like robes. Dramatic, she thought. Her vision snapped back to Tony. Both he and the Professor were staring at her, Tony looking like he thought she was quite insane. After a few moments of silence, she heard the teacher sigh.

"I guess that would be wise, seeing as you'll need someone around to get you to the hospital wing when you inevitably get hurt." He settled against the wall next to the desk Pixie was hiding under. Tony, in true attest to just how well he knew her, was already blocking the punches she was sending his way.

An hour later, they were both panting and leaning on each other. Dominic had won, which wasn't really surprising since she'd won every match they'd had since they were kids, unless she was sick. Professor Snape clapped dryly.

"And what was the purpose of all that?" Dominic stood, stretching her sore limbs in a light cool down. Tony did the same a little ways away from her.

"Exercise, mostly," she responded when she had enough air. She crouched down and picked up her kitten, who 'mreep'ed at her. Snape raised an eyebrow at the tiny cat, but made no comment. "But also practice. I have a competition at the beginning of the next summer, and I won't do well if I don't keep practicing." A soft 'ah' was his response.

"And you were sparring with Mr. Carmichael, because..." She shrugged.

"We took classes together. He's probably the only person in the school I can spar with." Without waiting for a response, Dominic left, heading back to her dorms in search of a shower and clothes that weren't laced with sweat. Effectively leaving Tony with the Professor.


End file.
